


Turnabout

by cellostiel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark Will Graham, M/M, PWP, Serial Killer Will Graham, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: Hannibal goes very, very still. He notes where Will tossed his pocketknife without looking at it, calculating who would reach it first if they both lunged for it. Will rolls his eyes."Jesus, calm down." He shifts off the bed to shuck his pants, leaving Hannibal closer to the knife and himself vulnerable. "Even if I wanted to, how would I turn you in? You'd destroy all evidence before we got even close.""You know." Hannibal murmurs.~Will and Hannibal fuck, and during this, certain things come to light.A disconnected scene from a fic I haven't written yet; you can read the beginning notes for context. It's a Hannigram dual-serial-killer smut fic, so uh. Expect a fair amount of what that usually entails.





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> (The below is detailed context but tl;dr Will is also a serial killer and has known about Hannibal the entire time)
> 
> SO this is from a nonexistant fic I maybe started writing but not in any significant way, where Will has a long, serial-killer-slash-cannibal background similar to Abigail's, and has been basically a dormant serial killer for the past, oh, twenty-to-thirty years? In hiding himself, he has developed a "person suit" similar to Hannibal's, and from the moment he met Hannibal, Will knew who he really was. So they've been doing a kind of mental chess game to see if the other can figure them out, both of them planning to play the long game, until Will has an incident with Abel Gideon and says "fuck it."
> 
> It's been a couple years since I wrote this or watched the show, so I don't remember exactly where in the timeline this is, or if it even fits into the canon timeline. If you think it fits somewhere, it probably does.

Hannibal is just rolling up his sleeves, debating whether to have a secretary's ribs or a schoolteacher's liver for dinner, when someone knocks, rather insistently, on his door. 

He doesn't quite expect Will to be on the other side, but he's become used to Will surprising him.

"Will," he says, smiling warmly. "What a pleasant-"

Will slams the door shut, cutting him off. Hannibal takes in his appearance properly, finds him disheveled, his glasses missing and blood splattered on his clothes and his left cheek. Before he can ask, however, Will has grabbed him by the shirt and is shoving him backwards until his back hits the wall.

"Will-?"

"I want to kiss you." Will says, leaning in close. Hannibal blinks in surprise. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled by the idea, but more pressing is the issue of the blood on Will's person. 

"You seem agitated, Will. What hap-"

Will slams his hand on the wall next to Hannibal's head. "Shut up. No analyzing me, no games, don't say anything if it isn't about consent." Shocked, Hannibal nods. He's curious to see where this goes. "I want to kiss you." Will repeats.

Hannibal says, "Yes." and Will surges forward, bringing his other hand up to cup Hannibal's face as he- well, there's really no word for what Will is doing to his mouth other than  _ ravishing _ . He kisses like a man starved, biting at Hannibal's lips and all but shoving his tongue down Hannibal's throat. 

Hannibal puts his hands on Will's sides and kisses back as best as he can, trying to give as good as he gets. Will presses himself closer, moving his mouth to nip and suck at Hannibal's jaw and neck as his other hand moves down to tug Hannibal's shirt up. 

"Wanna fuck you." Will growls into Hannibal's throat, pressing a hot hand against Hannibal's stomach. Hannibal gasps and squeezes Will's sides, wordlessly nodding. Will peels himself away and tugs Hannibal towards the stairs by the bottom of his shirt. "Lead the way."

He rather likes this side of Will, unabashedly taking control, asking for what he wants without hesitation or doubt. He leads the way to his bedroom, and the moment they're past the threshold, Will has his hands on him again, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. 

"I had," Will starts, shedding his jacket, "a really bullshit day. No thanks to Abel Gideon."

Hannibal's brows go up, his hands resting lightly on Will's hips. "The Ripper escaped again?" Will glares at him.

"He's not the Ripper, and we both know it. I've had enough bullshit to last me a year." He starts on the buttons of Hannibal's shirt, but after the collar, impatience sets on his face, and he pulls out his pocketknife. 

"Will-" Hannibal starts to protest, more for the sake of his shirt than any fear Will might cut him by mistake.

"You can afford to have some buttons sewn back on." Will says, slicing cleanly down the line. He shoves Hannibal's shirt open, then spends a moment admiring Hannibal's chest, running his free hand over the bared skin. Then he moves to Hannibal's pants, slicing off that button too and yanking open the zipper. 

"I shot him in the head." Will says, pulling Hannibal upright so he can push the shirt off his shoulders. 

Hannibal feels a rush of affection. He doesn't let it show on his face, instead putting forth an expression of shock and mild concern. "He is dead?"

"Felt his heart stop myself." Will confirms, pushing Hannibal back down. "Now shut up. I'm going to fuck you, and then we're going to go downstairs, and you're going to cook me dinner."

Hannibal allows a sliver of his pleased smile to surface. "Anything you want."

Will sheds his flannel, then his t-shirt, then sets to work on his binder, letting Hannibal's hands balance him as he peels it off. His chest is lovely, just about the right size to fit in Hannibal's hands, and he wonders if Will would let him put his mouth on them. 

He's so distracted by it that he almost doesn't catch Will's reply of, "I want Elise Johnson's ribs, if you haven't cooked them yet."

Hannibal goes very, very still. He notes where Will tossed his pocketknife without looking at it, calculating who would reach it first if they both lunged for it. Will rolls his eyes.

"Jesus, calm down." He shifts off the bed to shuck his pants, leaving Hannibal closer to the knife and himself vulnerable. "Even if I wanted to, how would I turn you in? You'd destroy all evidence before we got even close."

"You know." Hannibal murmurs. 

"Of course I do." Will climbs back onto the bed, nude and with a condom packet in his hand, and places his hands on Hannibal's waistband. "I still want to fuck you." It's as much of a question as a statement, and Hannibal is a little in awe as he nods his consent. Will drags his pants down and throws them off the bed, then returns to straddling him. 

"How long have you known?" Hannibal asks, watching Will's gorgeous fingers wrap around his cock and start to slowly stroke him. 

"Since the beginning." Will answers, starting to pick up speed. "Before I even met you, I knew the Ripper almost as well as I know myself. The second I met you, I could just…" He closes his eyes, letting out a sigh. "I could see it. Like knowing someone only through letters or emails for years, becoming close and coming to care about them, then finally meeting them in person, and it's like the final piece of the puzzle sliding into place." 

"All this time…" Hannibal breathes, staring up at Will in wonder.

"Yeah." Will opens his eyes, staring down at Hannibal's cock as he strokes it harder, twisting his wrist and thumbing at the head until it seems to meet his standards of arousal, and he drops it to open the condom. "Had you fooled, huh? I was going to see how long it took you to figure it out, but," he lifts a shoulder in a shrug, pinching the tip of the condom as he starts to roll it on. "Like I said: bullshit day. I need to relieve some stress, and I don't feel like playing our game anymore." He puts his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, scooting forward so he's kneeling above Hannibal's cock. "I just want to fuck you and eat someone."

Hannibal squeezes Will's hips. "You're not repulsed?" Will gives him a flat look, one hand between his legs to position Hannibal's cock. 

"I ate it for sixteen years, Hannibal." he says. "I've fucking missed it. You have no idea how many times I came close to killing someone just so I could get that taste back. It's the one thing I can't get from the reconstructions." He sinks down onto Hannibal's cock, eyes slipping shut as he adjusts. "Fuck. If you'd said no, I would've gone out and murdered someone." 

"That is… terribly arousing." Hannibal admits. Will huffs a small laugh, rising up to his knees only to slam back down. He starts up a rhythm, and Hannibal grips Will's hips, thrusting up to meet him. Will is a vision, already flushed from his cheeks to his chest, his hair in his face, his body wonderfully, scorchingly hot around Hannibal.

Breathlessly, Hannibal asks, "What are you doing after this?" Will's rhythm stutters, and he looks at Hannibal incredulously. 

"Are you… asking me out on a murder date?"

He wouldn't quite phrase it like that, but- "Yes. I am."

Will snorts. Then he barks out a laugh, and more laughter tumbles out of his mouth. He rests on Hannibal's hips, supporting himself with one hand on Hannibal's chest, the other holding his own ribs as he howls with laughter. Hannibal watches him, astonished. 

"I'm sorry," Will giggles, moving his hand from his ribs to his mouth. "It's not that funny, it just-" He sits up, sweeping his hair away from his face. "We've been dancing around each other for months, waiting for the other to figure us out, and this is how it came to a head: you asking me out on a murder date while you're balls-deep inside of me."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Another sharp laugh escapes Will, and he says, "Fuck, and you still don't know. I wonder," He starts to roll his hips, leaning forward to brace himself on Hannibal's shoulders again. "If you'd be as infatuated with me as you are with my persona."

Hannibal frowns. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean," Will grinds down against him, digging his nails into Hannibal's shoulders. "I've known you for months, but you still don't have even the faintest idea who I am."

"Will-"

"Should I show you?" Will asks, their noses bumping together. For once he isn't shying away from eye contact, and his eyes flick between Hannibal's, searching. He seems hesitant suddenly, slowing his movements to a stop. "I'm- I'm not sure if I could." His expression is as open and vulnerable as Hannibal has ever seen it, and it pulls at something inside of him. 

"Will," Hannibal runs his hands up Will's sides, drinking in the small shiver it gets him, and rests his hands on Will's arms. He opens up his person suit and lets Will see the pure affection on his face. "Whatever it is, I would be honored to see it."

Will slumps like the wind's been knocked out of him, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Hannibal's. "Okay." He breathes in a shuddering breath, then repeats, "Okay. I'm going to-" He starts moving again, just slightly, and says, "I need something else to focus on. To ground me. I've never-" He grips Hannibal's shoulders tightly. "Fuck, I- I want to be known. Hannibal-" His eyes open, desperation in them and in his voice as he says, "I want  _ you _ to know me."

He can almost see the seams coming apart. Will rocks against him, and slowly the threads unravel, stripping away the Will Graham Hannibal knows and revealing the being hidden beneath it. 

It's  _ breathtaking. _ The darkness is pitch-black and bottomless, creeping forward to envelop Hannibal into its folds. Will is like him - only darkness where his heart should be, his bones bare of humanity. Hannibal was so, so fooled. 

He cups Will's jaw and angles him in to kiss him, as gentle and sweet as he has ever genuinely wanted to kiss anyone. Will melts into him, moaning into his mouth.

"Oh, Will," Hannibal murmurs against his lips, pressing kiss after kiss to them. "You are resplendent."


End file.
